Talk:Episode 86 (Manga)/@comment-198.96.87.2-20171102064656/@comment-27702860-20171103080647
Good point, buuuuuuuuuutttttttt does he really feel sad for the boy? When vomitting the above, I thought about that scene, then remembered he really does not. He buries it as yet another necessity, another step on his way. He has zero remorse for the innocents he kills--for example the boy Guts has to kill. However, one of the reasons for liking Berserk is it is not "black and white" with Pure Good and Pure MUWAHAHAHA! Evil. Okay, the God Hand seem pretty evil, so set them aside. Guts does "bad things." He does regret them in time. Farnese is a walking caldron of such contradictions. Blah . . . blah. Griffith does seem to have moments of doubt and even childishness, which is what makes him interesting. So he asks Guts if he thinks he is "evil/bad"--I forget the exact term--"cruel?"--whatever, but Griffith has an excuse for it. For a very, very brief moment he tries to kill himself and curiously fails. How can he miss? The point, I think, is even in that state he cannot do it. So his blood triggers his Beherit, and, briefly, he tries to warn the coming Band. However, he saw what his future would be--best case scenario: married and taken care of by Casca as an invalid. So the God Hand 'gives him a choice: be that or take his dream. I mention this, because while Griffith's choice is "evil" you can sort of understand it ''given his sociopathic character. He is not '''Slug Baron/Count who cannot sacrifice his daughter. Further, Griffith goes beyond this by raping Casca--whom he assumes will soon die--simply to spite Guts--who is also suppose to die. That is a speical kind of childish evil. Does he care about people he can rape and torture in that way? Now this point: As for Rickert, one can theorise that Griffith's no longer who he used to be (something Rickert points out in Falconia using the badge example). Whether that "Nothing has changed" is just Griffith fooling himself or not is up to debate. '' I do not know. Frankly, I do not find Femto any different from Griffith. He is as cruel as Griffith is when Griffith felt comfortable showing that side. As "Griffith," he acts very much like the Griffith we saw previously. Now I am not arguing there can be no change: how can being made nigh-invulnerable ''not change you? If anything, it justifies, to Griffith, the ego he always had. He is, I feel, still basically Griffith. Everyone around him is a tool to be used and discarded if no longer useful to him. I think the change in the badge is very significant: Griffith does not care about the "Band of the Falcon"--it has always been the "Band of Griffith"--the "Band for Griffith." So he has zero interest in remembering the steping stone he cast aside, just as he really could care about Rickert's garden of swords. "What a waste of time," as far as Griffith is concerned. He has no interest in remembering "The Band." He discarded them. He now despises Rickert because Rickert knows this. I think. for "Pronoun problem."--Ed.